kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MiharaChan
xP Oh hey there Mihara! Haha do you usually take things this seriously? xD You gotta know that this is all for fun - there's no harm in having fun once in a while right? Everyone else is just playing along :P Besides, I don't mind if you call me immature or crazy, it's more fun to do it every now and then :D So yeh, no sweat, okay? :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha hey!! Haha hi there Mihara!! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji wiki!! You should join in a project if you like to edit and would be editing here very often :D I heard that you hate immature crazy fangirls so please don't hate me. I'm an immature bloody 'fan >:D and it's different from immature crazy fans, right? xD Ahaha I'm glad you joined this wiki and hope you have a very good time here~! Lastly, call me '''Buddy ':D [[User:Stranger958|'''The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 10:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Wassup Mihara-chan :D Hey about that message on my wall. Apology accepted :D Btw I'm not a serious person so it's not like I'm gonna tell the admins to ban you (doesn't mean feel free to vandal pages too :P) and Tsumi's in Melbourne now and I'm not sure whether if she would be able to check her talk page, but I'm pretty sure she will really appreciate the apology :) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 05:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey again Mihara and don't worry - I gladly accept the apology. There are fans out there who are serious like that, that's true ^_^ (wait hang on woah woah I am totally being serious about this too!!! I mean, I am Sebby's wife and all... so of course I'm serious T.T who said I wasn't serious?? ... xD) They don't get to live long coz I burn them up for being annoying Ahem ^^" (actually, won't that mean I burn myself as well... T.T bah, whatever, myself excluded :P) so let's all be best buddies :D :D :D *hugs Mihara* ^_^ [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Hi, Hara! I'm Lau! And well, I heard of you with the whole Tsumi-and-you dispute thingy. It's cool that you guys settled it all out. It'll be aweshum if we all get to know each other better ;) Anyway, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki. Trust meh, it's A LOT of fun here. I see you met Tsumi and Buddy. They have a great sense of humor - just don't mess with their husbands cuz well... it'll get ugly. (I'm with Ran-Mao btw, so expect no harm from me, haha~) If ya wanna get the hang of things here, you should join a project! There's a four to choose from. I, myself, am the king of the R&R Project so check it out and if ya wanna join, just ask meh. And are you reading the latest chap of the Kuroshitsuji manga? Cuz if you are, look forward to my monthly blog on the newest chaps! Be sure to leave a comment~ Infobox I'm going to guess you already got your answer. xD Any time you want to know how to add something to a page, it's usually easiest to go to a page that has what you're looking for, go to source mode, then copy and paste the coding. You have no idea how often I do that. ^-^ SereneChaos 17:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I forgot to ask if you have an suggestions for new userboxes. If you have any suggestions, you can put them in the forum I created for them or on my talk page. SereneChaos 17:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC)